I will always be there for you (bumblebee)
by thetigerhater
Summary: This is yangs pov about blake and this was also based off my feelings in real life so i hope you like it and if you guys want me to continue this let me know that way i can do one more chapter or two, one for blakes pov and the last one to bring them back together and also i might change the first chapter just to put more things in it. but anyways enjoy also i am going to add STRQ!
1. I will always be there for you (yang)

_Yang's POV:_

 _I loved you since the day we talked. You were so beautiful and form this very day you still are. Even though we dated, broke up, and see you with someone else breaks my heart. You are with someone else, even though it breaks my heart, I am happy for you, you may think I am lying but I'm not because if you are happy with that other person then I will support you, not as your lover but as your friend. You were my first relationship, in fact my first love, and you will be my last because I still love you, and I can't find anybody else who can replace you. Even if I tried so hard I just can't feel the same way like how I feel the same way for you. I always think of you everyday and every night nonstop. I remember the day we walked together for the first time, you laughed and smiled at me.I love the way you smiled and laugh. I can't forget these feelings or moments about you. I can't forget every moment I spend with you.I'm glad I met you, fell in love with you and even though I am not your lover anymore, I will always be your friend that will help you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or support you, you can always come to me. You helped me go though what I been though , you helped me be myself again, smile for real, made me laugh, and be happy again for once. So thank you for being there for me. If you read this, then this is my feelings for you and they didn't changed at all even when I graduate beacon and become a adult. Even though you are probably with someone else and you love them, I will still be happy for you, but I still love you, no one can replace you. I'm sorry that I wasn't trying in our relationship, and I regret that a lot, I wish I can still call you mine. Even though i can't love another girl because you stole my heart the first day we met. Thank you for everything and I love you Blake Belladonna. Just remember this blake that **I will always be there for you.**_


	2. I'm not going to give up on you(blake)

_Blake's Pov:_

 _I screwed up. I can't stop thinking about you. Because of me you lost your arm. I ran away instead of staying by your side this whole entire time. I wish I was strong enough to save you from a beast. Now you are at home not being yourself. I wish I never broke up with you. Instead I want to be your kitten and I want you to be my dragon. I can't live my life without you. I am still having nightmares about **Adam** killing you right in front of me. I am still running away from my problems instead of running to you. I bet you are mad at me because I ran away from **you**. I wish I can go back to a home but you were my home. I always think about the same question everyday and every night **"do you still love me and want to be mine again."** I always cry myself to sleep too because I keep remembering the time we spend together. You were my first everything. My first kiss, my first love, my first girlfriend and only girlfriend, you were my everything. I still wish that you are still my everything. I still love you and I want you to be happy again with or without me. I know I cant be your lover anymore but I am still your friend. But I wish I still have a chance to be with you. So Yang Xiao Long, if you are reading this then this is my true feelings and I still want to be with you not **that stupid monkey faunus** or anybody else. I want you to be mine again and I want to claim you again. I love you Yang Xiao Long. **I'm not giving up on you or us so be ready for it.**_

 **Hey guys thetigerhater here if you like the story so far let me know and I can do more of it maybe even add "white rose" in the story but Don't worry they will end up back together I am just writing about there true feelings right now so idk how long this story will be, so anyways just let me know if you want me to do more of bumblebee or do a white rose fanfic let me know and follow me too if you want to. That's all I have to say so i will see you guys later! - tiger**


	3. Can I be your whiterose? (wiess)

_I wish I was there to help you, I wished you didn't have to see one of our friends gone, I should have fought beside you instead of doing it on your own. I always been acting like I was better than you, but I realized that when I am next to you we are amazing. I know you are going though a lot right now, you saw our good friend_ _ **Pyrrha**_ _died in front of your eyes, you still didn't wake up, your sister lost a arm, one of our teammates ran away somewhere far away, I had to leave you instead of being at your side right now to wait for you to wake up. I know I want to make my family name great again, but I rather be a_ _ **Rose** , then being a **Schnee. Ruby** I know I left you and didn't say goodbye, but you are such a dolt! for leaving your sister behind to go back to beacon with **Rin, Nora, and Jaune**!. But I am such a dolt too because I left my father behind, and might not see him a while. Who know's where I am going, maybe I am going to beacon to get our school back,I want our old lives back, you running around looking for cookies, bugging me to pay attention to you, **Blake** reading her books but we all know she is actually looking at **Yang** , I even miss yang's terrible puns, I miss team **RWBY,** i miss beacon, I miss Pyrrha, but the only thing I miss the most, that is so important to me is **you**. So ruby if you are reading this, I am sorry for the wet spots on this letter, they were my tears from writing this to you, I know I am going soft now, instead of being **The ice Queen,** But I want to be your ice queen. I _wanted _to tell you how I am doing and that I just miss you so much, when I see you again, I am going to tell you how I feel about you, So ruby rose, I **Wiess Schnee,** have a important question to ask you and you better say "yes", _

**_"Can I be your whiterose?"_**

 **Hey guys! tiger here I know this was kinda short but like i said that a few chapters will showing what team RWBY feel about each other, don't worry i will start the actual story soon after ruby's feelings for wiess because i am adding whiterose to the story but it's mainly about yang x blake aka bumblebee, and I am also adding team STRQ but it's only going to be summer and raven and maybe crow because *spoiler to those who haven't seen volume 4* it was raven's fault that summer died so I want to write about how raven felt after summer's death so yeah that's the new update and let me know what you think about the story so far, that's all i have to say so i will see you guys later bye! :3 - tiger aka _thetigerhater_**


	4. Do I deserved being your rose? (Ruby)

_What do I do? The girl I love wrote me this letter telling me how she feels about me and_ _ **the whole beacon and team RWBY situation**_ _. I want to tell her how I feel but not writing it on a piece of paper instead I want to see her, comfort her, hug her, fuck even kiss her! but right now I have to focus on how am I going to save beacon. Right now I have so many things to even think about! but the main thing I can't stop thinking about every day and night is_ _ **Wiess.**_ _I love her so much that it broke my heart that her dad took her back home, and leaving me behind. I want her to be my_ _ **whiterose,**_ _I want her by my side right now, but I don't want her to be in danger like me right now. I almost lost uncle Qrow, but luckily we made it on time to save him, I don't want to lose more people after losing_ _ **Pyrrha**_ _,_ _ **Summer (aka my mom).**_ _I don't want to lose Wiess either if she was here. It will break my heart if I have to see the love of my life die in front of my eyes. Wiess is everything to me, she is my ice queen, my partner, my first love, everything!. Okay I will admit it!, I love Wiess so much that I will even die for her! I want her to be happy! instead of going though all of this bullshit!. I wished I was there to even comfort her! but I can't because I am trying so hard to bring beacon back...bring team RWBY back! I keep wishing for all of these things but I know I can't have them and it won't come true! I want my sister to come back to normal! telling jokes! being happy! but no instead that beast got to her, every time I am around her I feel like she isn't my sister anymore! I wish I got there sooner to save pyrrha because_ _ **Jaune**_ _is a mess without her! I want Wiess back!, I want yang and blake back!, I want team JNPR back!, I want our old lives back! and I want team rwby back together again..., I keep thinking about how Weiss feels about me so much I don't know if I should say "yes" to her because I don't deserve her at all after leaving her behind, leaving my sister behind and so much more... I love Wiess and I can't hide it anymore, I have to go Jaune is calling me that we have to go, so Weiss if you are reading this that means you are one step closer to be with me again and I am going to tell you this question and you have to think hard about it and I wasn't lying I really do love you but..._

 ** _"Do I deserved being your rose?"_**

Hey guys tiger here and yay! i am done writing about all of team RWBY's feelings now I will write the actual story but I will write the true story on june 16th because that's when rwby volume 4 soundtrack comes out so why not, thank you for waiting this long for a update and let me know who should i start it off first either yang or blake because after all it is a bumblebee fanfic so yeah that's all I have to say so I will see you guys later bye! - tiger aka _thetigerhater_


	5. Chapter 1

**Hey guys today is the day to release the actual 1st chapter of this story and it's going to start off with yang and when she was on the boat in volume four after seeing her with her robot arm and her new outfit so enjoy and feel free for giving me ideas in the future see you guys in the next update! - tiger aka** ** _thetigerhater_**

 **Yang's pov:**

I am still thinking about blake so much, i wonder what will i do when i see her again? will i get angry and punch her in the face or cry like a bitch and hug her and maybe kiss her **sighs** I just don't know what to do anymore **I looked at the sea thinking where is ruby, wiess and blake, well other than wiess but i need to know where blake or ruby is at, even though I am looking for my mom as well. I turned around and saw three human guys surrounding a female faunus. I sighed again, and walked up to the guys,** hey leave her alone! she didn't do anything to you!

 **The guys laughed and keep telling me that I shouldn't care because she is just a '** ** _animal",_** **I fucking hate assholes like them because it just reminds me too much of blake and how much she went though when people like them treated her like this. So what did I do to those guys?, simple watch this.** ** _I punched one of them so hard that he fell off of the boat and that made me laugh my ass off until another one tried to attack me from behind, I had to turn around so fast and kick him so hard that he went flying, I looked around trying to find the 3rd guys but it looks like he ran off after I punched the first guy whoops_** **.**

 **I looked at the female faunus and smiled at her** , hey are you okay? those assholes won't mess you anymore and if they do let me know **and I smirked and gave her a thumbs up because hey I am still yang xaio long**. **the female faunus smile, and walked away. I looked back at the water thinking that every time I see a female faunus it will just remind me of blake so much because I love her so much. I feel like I want to cry but I am still smiling.** Man blake just wait until you see your partner again that is becoming like a little bitch that cries everyday and night, **I started laughing but while I was laughing I could already feel the tears rolling down on my face.**

 **I sat down and pulled out my scroll looking at the photos of team rwby, team jnpr, and of course picture of me and blake. It hurts so much, I miss her so much that I want to see her but my sister comes first before my love life right?. I still remember the day we became partner's.**

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **I landed and of course I was a badass. I looked around in the forest hearing noises then two Ursai's came up to me.**_ _Whoa guys can we talk about this even though you guys look like you don't like talking?._ _ **The ursai's roared at me,**_ _I guess not_ _ **, I activated ember celica and started fighting the two Ursai's.**_ _Ha! is that all you got, you can't even get a single of my hair-_ _ **I saw a piece of hair falling down right in front of my face, I looked down, my eyes turned red and I fucking went off on one the Ursai's, I was nonstop punching this piece of shit!**_ _YOU MONSTER!_ _ **I gave the Ursai one final blow and he went flying that he made a whole punch of trees fall down, I looked at the other one**_ _WHAT!? YOU WANT SOME TOO!_ _ **I charged at the other one but stopped because the Ursai fell down and I saw the most beautiful girl that I ever met, even though we met last night because I was trying to help ruby to make more friends, blake smirked at me, I shrugged and smiled at her because I am trying to look cool and made a simple joke.**_ _"I could have taken it"._

 ** _End of flashback_**

 **I keep looking at the photos so much.** Man I wonder did blake changed her outfit since the last time I saw her even though she will still look hot no matter what, like the time we went to the dance and I stole her first dance from that fucking monkey faunus. **I put my scroll back into my pocket, and I looked at the sky and I didn't realize it was already night time. I sighed but keep looking at the sky hoping that if I was looking at the sky then maybe blake and even wiess, ruby, jaune, Nora, and ren might be looking at the sky right now with me.** Blake I hope you are safe and sound where you are and hoping that you still love me to be with you again, and I promise you this that I forgive you, I'm glad you are okay, and I can't wait to tell you all about it when I see you again.

 **And that was the end of chapter one! I really hope you guys like this because this is my 1st time writing a anime/ rwby fanfic so far and like i said in the beginning before the start of the story let me know if you have any future ideas for this story and can't wait to listen to the volume 4 soundtrack and can't wait to see you guys again in chapter two! so I will see you guys later bye! - tiger aka** ** _thetigerhater :3_**


	6. Chapter 2

**Blake's POV:**

 **She walked around, she sees beacon back to normal, she saw ruby and wiess in front of her, she run up to the both of them and hug them tightly.** I'm sorry I am so sorry that I ran away! **She was crying to much, ruby and wiess hugged her back and keep telling her it's okay. she stop hugging them and she heard a familiar voice calling for her.** Blake!. **She turned around, is shocked, she started crying more, and run towards to the person that was calling for her.**

 **She tackled her with a hug and won't stop crying, the familiar voice hugged her back and whispers to her.** I'm glad you are okay blakey. **Blake stopped hugging her, she looked at her, and is shocked,** Y-yang your arm is back... **Yang just smiled at her** **and said** blake of course after all it's gone. **Blake is shocked again, she looks around beacon again, beacon is surrounded with grimm, she looked at yang again,she was shocked, and starts backing up.** What's wrong blake after all it's your fault that I lost my arm to that beast! **Yang's arm was gone, her eyes were red, and she started walking closer to blake.** I should have never trusted a animal! you ran away and left me behind! you used me and made me think that you actually love me! **Blake started shaking her head and starts yelling** No I didn't use you yang! I love you! I know I ran away from you! Please don't leave me again! you are my one and only true love and I don't want you to leave me!

 **Yang starts walking away towards a light, blake runs after her, she tried to reach for her but the closer she got the more yang is going away.** Yang please don't leave me!

 **She woke up, sits up really fast, she was breathing heavily and she looks around. She remembers now, she was in menagerie with sun (even though she wanted to go alone) to go back home to see her father and mother even though now she has to deal with the white fang here now.** It was just a dream... **She felt her cheeks wet, she knows that she was crying for yang because that dream felt like it was real.** Yang... I love you... **She looks down and starts crying again.** Yang..can I be your bumblebee again..

 **After two hours later blake went to the roof, she looks up at the sky. She was counting the stars and wondering if yang was looking at the beautiful sky right now. Blake saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes, and makes a wish.** I wish I can see my dragon again.

 **And that was the end of the second chapter I know it was short and kinda dark but hey I am still planning how to bring blake and yang back together and I kinda need help with that so let me know when yang meets blake should she forgive blake and get back together with blake or doesn't forgive her and start building up her trust to blake again and thank you for reading this story and encouraging me and I will see you guys on chapter 3 bye! - tiger aka** ** _thetigerhater_**


	7. Announcement

**Hey guys tiger here and I realized that I haven't updated this story for a while now that's because I am going though a lot of stuff right now, I finally moved and got my own room and I been feeling depress lately, I am glad you guys are reading this even though it has a lot of bad grammar and mistakes but hey it's my 1st time but still I hope you guys will wait for me a little bit longer and I will make a new chapter this Sunday but not just one chapter but 2! the second one will be about raven as promise about her feelings about summer's death and the next chapter will either be Wiess, Ruby, or Yang and the chapter after ravens chapter will either be Blake or Yang anyways that's all I have to say and I am really sorry this wasn't a new chapter and I will see you guys later bye! - tiger** ** _aka thetigerhater_**


	8. Chapter 3

**Yang's POV**

 **It was 12 in the afternoon and Yang was looking out at the sea until she hears a announcement from the boat speaker.** "Attention we are now heading to _Menagerie_ please prepare to board off of this ship, thank you". **Yang sighs and thinks "** ** _Great I think I went on the wrong boat, of well I just hope that some of these faunus will not try to claw my eyes out."_** **Yang laughs nervously as she picture that thought in her head until she realizes what if Blake is at** ** _Menagerie_** **right now as we speak. The boat stop, people were getting off of this ship, Yang runs to her bike,** ** _Bumblebee_** **, gets on it, drives it off the ship, and drives around** ** _Menagerie_** **to find Blake.**

 **6 hours later:**

 **Yang parked** ** _Bumblebee_** **and walked into a hotel to book a room to get some rest. Yang walked into her room, laid down on the bed, and pulled out her scroll. Yang was looking at Blake's contact to see whether or not to call her (even though she probably knows that Blake doesn't even have her scroll at all). Yang sighed and started singing softly to herself**

 **After Yang sang a song called "Bmblb" she got out of bed and decided to take a walk around** ** _Menagerie_** **hoping to run into Blake, Yang wasn't paying attention to where she was going so she ran into someone and she said,** "Watch where you are goin-", **She looked at the person she ran into and she was speechless. The person said,** "Yang!? What are you doing here!? you know there aren't humans around here I hope you know that!?". **Yang finally spoke to him and said,** " one, I could ask the same thing to you _Monkey boy_ , two I do know that because I am the one and only human to _win a faunus's heart."_ **Sun was confused at first until now he realizes that Yang was here for Blake and trying to bring her back to** ** _Vale_** **to win Beacon back. Sun smiled and said,** "So Yang I am guessing that you are here for Blake am I correct?", **Yang sighed and just nod, Sun pointed to where Blake's home is at and told her,** "Then go win her back oh mighty _dragon!._ **Sun smiles again, while he was watching Yang running to the palace to go and see her love of her life.**

 **Yang was breathing heavily, she was going to knock on the palace door but she hesitated. She was thinking What if Blake doesn't want to see her anymore, What if her parent's won't like her because she is a human?, Yang shook her head and needs to stop thinking about "what if questions" and go for it!. Yang knocked on the door and two faunus open the door, one of them is big, strong, taller, but doesn't have any faunus trait at all in her point of view, the second faunus, she has cat ears, is shorter than the taller faunus, she looks like Blake but one of her ears has earrings, shorter hair, and a little bit darker than Blake.**

 **The man faunus spoke to Yang and said,** "What do you want? and aren't you a human?", **He glares at Yang but she just smiled, rubs the back of her head, jesters a handshake for him and said** , "My name is Yang Xiao Long! I am Blake's partner, and a very good friend to her, nice to meet you", **Yang thinks in her head, "** ** _Shit! this must be her parents! act cool! but not too cool! but don't be weird! her mom seems nice! but her dad... Anyways just try to impress them and act like your not in love with their daughter! even though I do but what if they don't approve of us! UGH!"._** **The man faunus was about to shake Yang's hand but he hesitated, and gave her a bear hug while laughing instead. Yang was confused and doesn't know what the hell was going on until she heard from him.** "Kali! I like this one better than the other Blonde! haha!".

 **The man faunus put Yang down and said, "** My name is Ghira Belladonna and welcome to _Menagerie!"._ **Ghira started laughing again, while the women faunus walked up to yang,shook her hand, smiled at Yang and said,** "My name is Kali Belladonna and I have to say is this that my daughter must be into blondes." **Kali giggles, Yang was still confused but shrugs and thinks in her head "** ** _At least her parents like me I guess?"_** **. After a few minutes of getting to know each other. Yang asked if Blake was home, Ghira and Kali nodded and pointed upstairs to her room. Yang nodded, thanked both of them and walked up to Blake's room.**

 **Yang stood in front of Blake's bedroom door, took a deep breath, and opens the door, the first thing she saw was her love of her life sitting down on her bed, looking at the window. Yang wanted to run to her,hug her, kiss her, but instead she wants to run away at the same time but she is listening to her heart instead of her thoughts so there was tears in her eyes, Yang took a deep breath and finally said , "** Blake".

 **"And that's was the end of the chapter! yay! let me know if this chapter was worth it waiting for even though I left it on a cliffhanger but I am going to work on Blake's POV after Ravens feelings, what will be Blakes reaction, will she try to be with her again or run away from her who know find out on Tuesday! and I will see you guys on chapter 4 bye guys! and sorry if this was a long chapter!" - Tiger** ** _aka TheTigerHater_**


	9. keep moving on (Raven)

_**I am so sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you!, it's my fault that you are gone!. I Know I was terrible mother, sister, wife, and friend... I always think about it all the time that I just run away! I..I don't know what to do anymore.. Team STRQ is gone without, Tai is heartbroken again because he lost another love of his life and Qrow.. that dusty old crow is probably falling apart in the inside but he won't show it! because he thinks he is too tough to show his emotions! and me.. Raven Branwen, sister of Qrow Branwen, mother of Yang Xiao long, was married to Tai Xiao long, and was a very good friend to Summer rose... Fucking god dammit! if only I was strong enough I could have save you Summer! then everything would have been the same! but no I am still weak and running away!. Fucking hell! I can't even take care of my own kid! I only saved her life once! but I wouldn't save her arm that way she can fight like Tai! I have no right at all to even call her my child Summer... You do because you were there for her longer than me. I keep wondering from this very day that are you are disappointed by me that I couldn't keep team STRQ together. I bet that's what you wanted after all you were weird like that and somehow every time Tai, me and Qrow fought it always ended with you making cookies for some reason with a smile.. I missed that smile so much Summer from this very day... I wish I told you how I felt about you before you died... Summer there's something I have to tell you so please don't be sad, cry, or even shock, but I love you Summer Rose.. and I can't fly anymore unless you are there by my side...**_

 **And that was Raven's feelings! so hope you enjoyed it and I know it was short but hey I need to save my energy to write Chapter 4 of Blake's POV after that cliffhanger I left and I am going to upload it on Tuesday and I did promise a little bit of whiterose in this story so for Chapter 5 and 6 will be ruby and wiess (but I won't tell which one will come first :P) and then it will go back to Blake and Yang, welp that's all I have to say so I will see you guys on Chapter 4! see you guys later! - Tiger** ** _aka TheTigerHater_**


	10. Chapter 4

**Blake's POV**

 **Blake was shocked when she heard her name from a familiar voice. She looked away from the window and looked at the girl that called her name, Blake felt tears in her eye and thinks in her head saying,** ** _"No way this isn't real... Please tell me that I am not dreaming or something.."._** **The girl smiled at her while there was tears in her eyes and she said,** "Hey kitten.. did I interrupt your _cat nap_ because if you want I coul- ". **Before she could even finish her sentence, Blake got out of her bed, hugged Yang and was crying her eyes out. Blake was non stop crying and keep holding onto Yang because she didn't want to let her go again, she didn't want to lose her again, she didn't want Yang to go away. Yang hugged her back, starts to pet Blake's head, and keeps telling her, "** Blake it's okay! I am fine see! come on Blake don't cry please!", **Yang laugh nervously and she was thinking in her head, "** ** _SHIT! I MADE HER CRY! ALL I WANTED WAS TO SEE HER! okay calm down Yang, maybe she is crying because she misses me or that I am reminding her too much of Adam at the fall of beacon! shut the fuck up Yang and comfort her dumbass!"._**

 **Blake was sitting down on Yang's lap because she still won't let her go after crying so much, Blake's eyes were bloodshot red but she doesn't care because Yang is here with her and that's all that matters to her. Yang was still nervous and still doesn't know what to do so they sat in a awkward silence until Blake finally said something,** "Yang.. please tell me this isn't a dream and you are actually here with me finally...", **Blake snuggles into Yang's neck because she is warm, Blake started purring and thinking how much she miss this so much. Yang was blushing like crazy, She kissed Blake's cat ears and whispers in her ear,** "Blake you are not dreaming, I'm here with you, I will always be there for you if you are a thousand miles away, I will always find a way to see you again, because I want you to feel safe with or without me". **Blake was shocked when she heard that from Yang, the reckless, immature, childish, sweetness, funny, most amazing dragon (yeah I know it sounds cheesy but hey deal with it).**

 **When Yang fell asleep, Blake got out of bed, put on her white coat, she turned around and looked at Yang. Blake smiled, leans towards her, kiss her cheek and** **said,** "I am still in love with you Yang, my little fiery dragon **"... Blake climbed out of her window, climbed up to her roof, sat down and started looking around the area of M** ** _enagerie._** **Blake keeps thinking how she ran away from everything in her whole entire life, this time she will not run away instead she is going to stay and fight a beast to end this** ** _White Fang_** **madness. Blake still can't believe that Yang is here with her. She is actually okay and forgives thought that Yang will not forgive her and will hate her but instead Yang forgives her but Blake doesn't know if Yang still loves her or not so this will be hard to figure it out. Blake keeps thinking about the fall of beacon when _the beast_ hurt Yang right in front of her and it was Blake's fault. **

_**Flashback**_

 **Blake was fighting her ex partner Adam because Adam was about to kill a innocent human, they kept arguing while fighting and Blake was losing the fight. Blake fell down on the floor and Adam said,** "I am going to kill everyone that you love" **and he heard someone yelling Blake's name, Adam looked at the Blond then back at Blake and Blake eyes were wide and Adam said,** "starting with her". **Adam stab Blake's side and Blake scream. Yang heard Blake, she looked at Adam ,her eyes turned red,she charged at Adam and was about to punch him. Adam pulled out his sword, charged at Yang, and cut her arm off in one slice. Yang fell down and passed out on the floor after falling down. Adam started walking to Yang to finish her off until Blake jumped in front of Yang, glared at Adam and it's a sign to tell Adam that's enough. Adam looked at Blake for a second and then he slice Blake's head off but it faded away because it was Blake's clone. Adam started looking for Blake and the blond while Blake was running away with Yang. Blake set Yang on the floor while she laid down next to her. Nora and Ren looked at both of them with shock expressions then they looked away. Blake reached her hand out to Yang's hand and hold her hand. Blake had tears in her eyes, holding onto her side where Adam stabbed her and she said while shaking her head, "** I'm sorry".

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **Blake felt tears on** **her cheeks and eyes. She started crying again because she couldn't be strong enough to save Yang. While she was crying she felt a arm around her shoulder. Blake looked up and saw Yang and said,** "H-how did you know I was here Yang". **Yang smiled, hugged Blake and said,** "Blake I will always find you because you want to know why?". **Blake asked why and Yang said,** _"Because I will always be there for you"._

 **Hey guys that was the end of the chapter but not the end of the story the next two chapters will be Ruby and Wiess just letting you guys know (still not going to be the end of the story) and I don't know if I should do crow's feelings or tai's tbh it will take too much work for me but I will still do it if you guys want me too! I will see you guys on chapter 5 so see you guys later! -Tiger _aka TheTigerHater_**


	11. I'm sorry

Guys i'm sorry that i haven't been updating this book for a while that's because i am finally back in school, i don't have that much free time anymore, and I am going though a lot right now so let me tell you all about, I am going though depression, and i almost cut myself the other day abut instead I cried so much, school wise i am working hard to keep my grades the same, so I might upload a chapter this weekend or maybe two chapters who knows, that's all i want to talk about so I will see you guys later also I am not ending the book or abandoning, i still have a while bunch of ideas for this book so peace! - Tiger aka **TheTigerHater** __


	12. Chapter 5

Ruby's POV

 **UGH! WHY DID I WROTE THAT TO WIESS!, like yes I do like her and all but love!? okay I do love her not going to lie but still though! I bet she doesn't feel the same way anymore after I told her that I love her and other bull shit I wrote!** Ruby sighed , she looked at Jaune, ren and nora thinking that they are still sad about Pyrrha but the one who is hurting the most is Jaune. Ruby is also sad that she lost Pyrrha as well but she also misses penny, and Ruby doesn't blame Pyrrha for doing that because it wasn't her fault. Ruby still can't believe that she almost lost uncle Qrow if it weren't for those airships seeing the smoke then they would have lost Qrow. Ruby was deep into thoughts until Jaune was flying to her and yelling at her to watch out then Jaune crashed into Ruby. "oww!", **Ruby said.** "Oh my Gosh Ruby are you okay!? I told you to watch out, **Jaune said.**

"Yeah Jaune I'm fine and sorry I was spacing out again", **Ruby said while awkwardly laughing.** "You're thinking about **_Ice queen_** aren't you?", **Jaune said.** Ruby blushed, got up really fast, started waving her hands and started talking really fast, "WHAT!? HAHA! JAUNE YOU'RE STILL FUNNY WHY WOULD I BE THINKING ABOUT HER, IT'S NOT LIKE I LOVE HER OR SOMETHING HAHAHA-", then Ruby runs away.

 ** _Two hours later_**

Ruby is siting down on top of a hill looking at the whole area of mistral white eating cookies of course. Ruby closed her eyes and starts thinking about the day when she became wiess's partner...

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Got to find Yang, Got to find Yang,** Ruby looks around and starts yelling Yang's name while running. **Okay Ruby who else do you know in this school, there's Blake so mysterious but she will be hard to try to have a conversion with her.. there's Jaune! he's funny, nice but I bet he doesn't have any experience of fighting... think Ruby who else is there!.** Ruby stops running before she runs into the white heiress. Ruby looks into the white heiress eyes, smiles but the white heiress turns around and starts to go to the opposite way. "wait! we are suppose to be partners...", **Ruby said while looking down**. Ruby looks up and sees the white heiress walking back to her. The white heiress grabbed her hood,starts to drag Ruby with her and said, "this doesn't mean we are friends". Ruby smiled and said, "You came back!".

 _ **End of flashback**_

Ruby started laughing a little bit but tears were rolling down on her cheeks and said, "You came back..." **I wish you came back to me again.** Ruby wipes her tears away, stands up, grabs the bag of cookies she didn't finish and walks back to the place where team RNJR are staying at. She walks into her room and lays down on her bed. She looks at _Crescent Rose,_ and starts thinking about Wiess but isn't just Wiess this time it was team RWBY instead. Yang was laughing while having her arm around Blake while Blake was trying to read her book but we all know she is smiling, and Wiess she was giving Ruby a lecture about trying to be a responsible leader and how much responsibility she had. Ruby was just laughing and saying "okay bestie". Ruby keeps going back to the good memories she had with Wiess even though she is always trying to make her a faithful leader, and always giving her lectures, she still had fun with her no matter what. Ruby actually got to see Wiess's true side and that's what she loves about her.

Ruby was lost into her thoughts, Jaune keeps calling her name and when he opens Ruby's door he saw Ruby hugging _Crescent Rose,_ crying silently and keeps repeating Wiess's name. Ren and Nora was next to Jaune while looking at the crying Ruby,finally Jaune moved, walks towards Ruby, sits down next to her, and comforts her. Ren and Nora does the same but they hear that Jaune is crying as well. They started crying together, they keep wishing that they can go back in time and live though the good times they had with everyone including with Pyhrra. Jaune wish she was still alive and be with her instead Pyhrra didn't just left team JNPR instead she left them a hole in there heart.

 _ **One hour later**_

All of them finally stop crying, none of them said something until finally Ruby said, "thank you you guys, I promise to bring back Beacon, bring back team JNPR and team RWBY again". "You don't have to do it alone Ruby", **Jaune said.** "Instead you have friends that will guide you and help you until the very end", **Ren said.** "Even if we have to BREAK THEIR LEGS!", **Nora said while making some muscles.** All of them started laughing and Jaune, Ren, and Nora said, "and we will help you win the **_Ice queen's_** heart!". They said that while grinning and Ruby blushed and said "you guys are crazy and weird but that's why I love you guys".

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **And that was the end of chapter 5! I know it was mostly about Pyhrra and them finally letting there emotions out but hey I have plans on how white rose will meet up again so I will see you guys on Saturday, this Saturday with Weiss's POV because I saw her trailer and it was amazing along with Blake's! I still ship bumblebee no matter what so there will be two chapters this Saturday so see you guys later! - tiger aka _TheTigerHater_ **


End file.
